User talk:Deadskin
Welcome! Well, unusually, the "welcome" message didn't pop up like expected, so I'll just say hi to you. Hey there! I'm Ash9876, or merely known as Ash. You can call me whatever as long as it's appropriate :D Anyways, I've seen through Tzai, I must say you've done a profound job and I wouldn't mind doing an RP with him :) [[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 07:20, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Heya, by Ash Well, depends on the type of character you want to make, is it a humorous character in your own canon? If so, then that's fine, but it can't be used in roleplaying or the alike. And whenever I have time, I'll be sure to rp with you :D[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 20:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo You should make your own Magic Council page. Just some advice as a fellow editor. Makes things easier for you in the long run. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:29, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. Also, your sig doesn't link to your talk page. Figured I'd point that out. Also, Tzai is coming along well. Nice work. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:50, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh! That's pretty smart. You don't have to change it, it's up to you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:05, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Ziki Homunculus are artificial humans created for the purpose of weapons. If you have watched Fullmetal Alchemist then like that. They are not clones, but possess integrated genetic material combined with magic to give them great potential and power. Yes, they do have to look exactly like humans, except they are stronger physically and magically. That way the people wont suspect anything. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 22:00, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Of course, just tell me when he is completed. And let me know of his skills. Heavy combat, light combat, sensor etc... so i know where to place him. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 09:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC)ZIkimura I dont know. Guardian is defensive, oracle is sensor and punisher is heavy combat. You could make a female oracle if you want. I havent seen you character so i don't know. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 11:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC)ZIkimura Ahahah, i just saw your post with Astaroth xD Oops? Well, you can either make him a Guardian (defensive/light combat) of Punisher (heavy combat). Whatever you choose. Frankly speaking, it'd be kinda awesome if he focused on Defense, since no one would expect him to be defensive, but would fight like a berserker. Also, i have an awesome picture of berserker that would fight perfectly with your profile picture. Want me to place it instead of the one you have now? No offence, the current profile pic kinda sucks :D I originaly planned to make Dante's berserker take over to use berserker from fate/zero but changed to my current one. EDIT: With his personality, he would fit as a guardian. You see, Punishers are used to kill, they dont capture. Either you do Guardian, or your gonna need to change his personality a bit. If you really really really want him to be Punisher, i could work something out. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 15:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura I'll upload all the picture i have, you can choose. If you want to that is. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 16:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC)ZIkimura 1st or 2nd Generation? 1st are dead, if it suthes you purposes, 2nd are alive (current) [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 16:24, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura I assume you want him alive, cuz you've writen his profile in Present time, if you want him in 1st generation, just tell me i'll change it. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 16:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura I got them for you so yeah. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 20:49, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Well, since theres no way to comment on the page, i'll just say it here. Although my char's far from done, i'd like to hear your opinion about him. So i would know how to improve him, and possibly other current and future articles. Thanks for the review :D Incase you see this before my request at the Character Review Center...er, i made a request at your Character Review Center XD [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 13:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura You are EPIC, thanks :D You really helped me out a lot, there are so many mistakes :X but what about his magic, Take Over. If you don't know, when you press the Take Over link you will go to an extension of his magic. The article was getting too long so I had to move it. Or does that not count? Anyways, can't wait to read more :D[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 01:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura A Thought Knightwalker591 22:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey if you have Msn/Hotmail i'd love to rp with ya. KK Msn? --Knightwalker591 12:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Well still add me and i could help with some ideas. Review page Yea, sure, I'll put it up there later. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Only admins can edit the main page. I'll add it to the news section-- the same message from the community messages. Do you want me to add anything to the statement? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:00, May 2, 2012 (UTC) True, well, then you can add it yourself then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re-A Thought 2 Knightwalker591 15:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure i'd love to know when ur ready Just asking something. :P You know how you made Tzai the current Executioner of the Council? Well, I just wanted to ask, if you minded if I made the guy before him. XD It seems stupid, I know, but it's my thing to ask, or I feel like a douche. Anyway, if not, it's cool.I just liked the idea. I can come up with something else. anyway, thanks for you time! XD The Parius (talk) 23:15, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Ok. Well, how about a Former Operative? I'm making a guy who quit, for heavy reasons. It'll help me make his backstory a bit more interesting, if you still don't mind. The Parius (talk) 02:46, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Nah. though, if you wanted to make it legit, we could put it that Tzai and this guy, (I'm still coming up with a name) knew each other. but, again, this is up to you. The Parius (talk) 02:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Review Alright. XD Good luck. The Parius (talk) 02:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC) OH! I also made my Ex Special Division guy, if you wanna have a look. He isn't finished yet. XD Link: Isshin Juroki The Parius (talk) 02:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello I recently got quite the insult on my talk page, not too long after my latest post on the Asif page. I truly hope that wasn't you. Yet, I have a feeling my hopes could be wrong. If I come to find out that was you, Dead, you will be banned for a long 'time. I saw you as a rather civil person, one who wouldn't do that. Hopefully, I'm not wrong on that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 19:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Looks like my hopes were not wrong. It makes sense on my part though. We had a hella drawnout debate and it was possible you got pissed off. But I had hard time believing that, so that's why I said I hope it wasn't you since it wasn't in your character. Oh well, the person is banned for pretty much good. I'm happy you weren't the person. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the accusation. And yes, it would make sense to remove your IP. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I Raged and All Hey Dead umm hmm...well this is quite embarassing. I'm about to leave for school but before I go I thought I should probably apologize before I started my day. Anyways yeah, sorry about raging and stuff on the Zephyra page. I guess the fact that somebody who had an issue with an infobox sort of annoyed me, and I've also got Zaraikou on my back telling me to remove the Rumble DS and all so yeah...just to relieve a bit of stress I supose I raged at you. Sorry about that. NowiePark 21:19, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm..... Actually, he never showed any indication that he would try to improve the page. Don't give me excuses on the grammar, this wiki doesn't cater to people's lack of mastery over basic English -- so, we're not even gonna argue about that. I was going to give him time, but like I said, he showed no interest in improving the article. He said to just go ahead and delete it. I wasn't planning to delete it then and there, but he gave me the window by saying so. Part of what you're saying is true but the problem here is that he's not even trying to make strides to fix it and even told me to go ahead and delete it. Also, it wasn't just bad grammar, but elemetary mistakes. Like "hitted the opponent", come on now, that's ridiculous. I'm fine with you defending him, since you have some valid points, but the fact is that he's not even acknowledging the need to improve the article and told me to delete it. If he asked me to bring it back so he could work on it, I would, btw. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Mispellings are a norm, but stuff like that isn't. It's not like I'm asking for perfect grammar, of course not, just a presentable level of grammar. Yes, I'm sure, that's why I deleted it. Would it sit better with you if I left a message on his talkpage about it? The proposal of restoring the page if he promises to work on the basic grammar and what not? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:33, June 27, 2012 (UTC) review hi, i left my character on your talk page for reviewing characters. just to let you know. the details are there too. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (U in mah territory, bitch...! • ) 12:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Negation Magic Good day! Can I refer to Negation Magic? I'm planning to create a new magic somehow similar to it but with some fundamental differences that it can't be called Negation Magic. I just want to place some texts on how "people initially assumed it to be Negation Magic." Thanks! :) ImagineBreaker (talk) 03:18, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Sabertooth Guild Hi, can I put/join my character Syldra Vance in your guild Sabertooth? .::The Raven Queen::. (talk) 19:01, June 23, 2016 (UTC)